Open Ended
by MarenMary93
Summary: (Tag to 3x14) Just a short version of what could potentially happen during tonight's episode, and what the fallout might be years down the line. -Jack says goodbye to Mac as he prepares to leave for his open ended mission.


**Okay, so I know we're all a little riled up about tonight's episode (3x14), and what's gonna happen to Jack.**

 **I've seen a couple of other writers do their versions of whatever is going to happen. I thought I'd hand you my weird version.**

 **A little bit what happens now, and then a few years down the line and how it ends.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm so sorry…" Jack shook his head as he put his hand on Mac's shoulder, he almost expected Mac to flinch away. He knew he had been broken his promise to him, he knew Mac knew that too.

Mac shook his head, "It's fine."

"You're the worst liar…" Jack shook his head, "I told you that I would always be there for you… This whole mess will change that. I can't be there for you 24/7… I can't even tell you when I'm gonna see you again."

Mac nodded, "I know… I know."

"I know you do…" Jack said with a half-smirk, "You're the smartest guy I've ever met."

Mac offered a small smile.

"I promise I'm going to come straight back here when this is all over."

"Open ended…" Mac reminded him, "It could be years. Could be forever…"

Jack bared his teeth, "Yeah."

2016MACGYVER2016

 _-March 2026_ -

It was an ordinary day. They had just finished a debrief after a rough mission.

The three of them were battered and bruised. Not much had changed over the past 7 years.  
Well, except that Bozer had moved in with Leana, Riley and Mac tried to avoid falling into a relationship, and that they hadn't seen or heard from Jack since that day in February 2019.

Riley and Mac had started meeting up once a month for eating at a diner-style place smack in the middle between where they both lived. Then it had turned into twice a month, and by now it was once a week.

Mac cherished these moments alone with her. She did too.

Sometimes they talked for hours while they sat there. Other times they silently enjoyed each other's company.

Today was one of the lesser chatty days.

Mac was just about to shove another French fry into his mouth when his phone buzzed.

Instinctively he reached for it.

He checked the caller ID, but didn't recognize the number.

"Who is it?" Riley asked, looking towards his phone.

"Don't recognize the number…" Mac frowned, then he answered the call.

2016MACGYVER2016

"Hi there…"

To say he was surprised by the voice on the other end of the line was an epic understatement.

The voice sounded tired, drained. But it still sounded exactly like him.

When Mac finally found his voice again, there was only one thing he could think to say, "-Jack?"

"Yeah…" The voice drawled, then his breath hitched, "It's me kid…"

Mac almost couldn't believe his own ears. And with the pained hitch he had detected in Jack's breath, he was almost afraid to ask, "How are you doing?"

"I'm comin' home…" the drawl was thick, exhausted.

"Jack…" Mac sucked on his lower lip before he continued, "That wasn't what I was asking… How are you doing?"

There was a long pause from the other end, and Mac almost feared that Jack had passed out or something.

"Sure have been better…" Jack admitted, "We're officially done with the open ended mission y'all know about. -But last night when this went down, I got tagged."

"Tagged as in?" Mac asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

"Shot." Jack clarified, "Straight through the knee. I'm done in every sense of the word… The doctors here think I'll be able to travel back to LA…"

Mac nodded, then he remembered that he was on the phone. "Okay, that's good news, right?"

"It is…" Jack agreed, "There's a big chance I might lose my leg though…"

"Shit…"

"Naw…" Jack drawled, "It's fine. I'm tired of the responsibility anyway. Retirement sounds good -And don't worry, they've got me on the GOOD STUFF! How about you though…? Doing well? Still at Phoenix?"

"Yeah…" Mac nodded, "We're all still right where we were when you got called out for this."

"Good." Mac could hear the soft smile in Jack's voice. "That's good. You're all doing well too?"

"Yeah." Mac nodded, "Riley's here… I think she'd like to hear your voice too…"

"Yeah…" Jack had that smiling sound in his voice now, even though the pain still seeped through, "I was gonna call her next. But I'd like to say hi right now if that's alright?"

Mac nodded, "She's all yours…"

Then he handed the phone over and watched Riley greet Jack over the phone. He could also hear Jack answering, calling Riley 'Riles' as he sometimes used to do.

Suddenly the world was a little more… Right.

 **Okay, yeah…  
Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
